Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional display apparatus 1 is shown to comprise a back plate 11 which includes a peripheral wall 111 having an engagement portion 110, a light guide plate 12 mounted on the back plate 11 within the peripheral wall 111, a frame 13 that is spaced apart from the light guide plate 12, that is engaged to the peripheral wall 111 of the back plate and that has a portion protruding out of the peripheral wall 111, a display panel 14 mounted on the frame 13, and a front bezel 15 that covers the frame 13, that is engaged to the engagement portion 110 and that cooperates with the frame 13 to limit and fix the display panel 14.
However, in the conventional display apparatus 1, the frame 13 must cooperate with the front bezel 15 to limit the display panel 14 therebetween. Because the front bezel 15 is disposed on and covers the outer side of the peripheral wall 111 of the back plate 11 and a front side of the frame 13, the thickness of the display apparatus 1 is increased. This does not conform to the trend of thinning the display apparatus.